


Shota Ballbusting 1: Train Ride

by RichardPercival



Series: Shota Ballbusting [1]
Category: Shotacon - Fandom, ballbusting - Fandom, straight shota - Fandom
Genre: CBT, F/M, Hung Shota, Large Breasts, Shota, Shotacon, Straight Shota, ballbusting, big boobs, big tits, dark skin, tall girl, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: a shota loses his job, and after many months of depression, his girlfriend get's him a job in the city. To get to the city, they need to ride a train.





	Shota Ballbusting 1: Train Ride

I sat on my girlfriends couch, legs hanging off the side and shoveling chips into my mouth. I got laid off a couple months ago.

Was I too lazy on the job? Did I miss too much work? Was I not getting along with others?

No.

It was goddamn space aliens.

They showed up, took one look around, and said ‘cool, you’re all entering the marketplace of our empire’. How were we supposed to compete with the industrial capacity of people that can cross the universe with the snap of a finger?! Like, the company I worked for designed software. Once the aliens came down they just introduced their technology and there was nothing we could do! There was nothing anybody could do!

Selling gas cars? Not needed. The aliens have electric cars.

Selling electric cars? The aliens have better versions!

Did you work in a factory where they actually assembled the cars? Your factory gets shut down because there are hundreds of planets all over the empire dedicated to nothing but the construction of consumer goods!

I’m really glad the aliens are against making robots that automate everything, otherwise my girlfriend would be out of the job too. She’s a construction worker. Actually helped make that giant spaceport on the west side of the island.

That being said, it’s all a giant conspiracy.

As it turns out, all these aliens are basically just normal humans, but with slight deviancies. It… It turns out that WE are slightly deviant from the standard human template.

See, I am a full grown human male… For my species. I’m 4’11, which, granted, is a little shorter than average, but not by much. On any other planet, this is the average age for a boy who’s only like 12 years old, but I’m 24.

We’re short. Our special deviance is just being short!

Oh! But not women on my planet! My girlfriend is 6’2, and 22 years old.

But yeah, the conspiracy goes like this. All women are basically pedophiles but don’t want to feel bad for horribly screwing up the development process of a real child. The men on my planet look like young boys, despite having finished developing. The space aliens intentionally sabotaged all the jobs that us men could do to force us to prostitute ourselves so their women can live out their fantasies without feeling bad!

Think about it! They introduced self driving cars, so delivering cargo is a gone business, but they never introduced a technology to load and unload the trucks, so the women still have their jobs! They’re specifically targeting the business boys do cause they know we can’t do much physical labor!

How about this! I had a buddy of mine who was a teller for a bank. You’d think the aliens would introduce a kiosk and make his job redundant, but they didn’t! Why? Cause female tourists to my planet want a super cute boy like him for customer service!

Plus, the empire has invested a lot of money into our tourist industry, despite their not really being anything special about our planet.

Anyway, this is the story about how I got a job in our changing economy.

I have thick, messy blond hair, narrow shoulders, and I don’t have a lot of body fat or muscle. I’m basically a 10/10, for my world.

I… Guess for other worlds, I’m basically just a child, or at best, a young teenager… Which really hurts cause I used to have a pretty high paying job, and a mortgage, and I was a net contributor in taxes… And now I’m not.

Oh! I do have a giant penis though! You can always see a pretty sizeable bulge no matter what I’m wearing! It’s 7 inches while flaccid, which basically means my cock is 1/10th the size of my body! No other creature in that damn empire can boast such a big ratio! Also my nuts are the size of golf balls. A little bigger, maybe.

With that in mind, obviously I gotta sit with my legs pretty far apart. When they’re apart, I’m completely open and defenseless.

So there I was, sitting on my girlfriend’s couch, watching tv and scarfing down chips. LOCAL MADE CHIPS. On the television was something about hollowing out a mountain and turning it into a water park… Which did sound kind of cool… But… No! The aliens were doing it so it’s stupid! Why hollow out a mountain?! That’s such a waste of time and effort!

…Right. I heard the door open and close off behind me, then nothing. I figured that Mira, my girlfriend, was home, but it didn’t register why she was trying to be stealthy.

Before I knew it, right after I shoveled another handful of chips into my face-hole, she hopped over the back of the couch and landed right next to me. The force of her landing reverberated through the cushion and launched me into the air, sending the chip crumbs everywhere.

“Sup, jobless?” She said as she slammed her opposite fist into my nuts.

“AGH! God… Damnit!” I cradled my balls and fell to the side, on her lap. She started rubbing the side of my head.

“How’s the job hunt coming?”

I turned my face to look up at her. I couldn’t see her face past her boobs.

Mira is, as previously stated, a 6’2” goddess of a woman with dark skin, long, black hair and an hourglass figure. Her ass is firm, her waist is thin, and her boobs are huge. She was wearing overalls and stain ridden long sleeve white shirt.

I groaned, then took a second to compose myself. “Not great. Everything requires either strength, which… You know. Or it’s in customer service.”

“What’s wrong with customer service?”

“I… Tend to get fired really quickly.”

“So no job…” Mira grabbed me under the arms and adjusted me to sit between her legs. The back of my head was between her boobs and her arms were wrapped tightly around me. “Well luckily for you, I know some people.”

I spoke dryly. “Oh boy.”

She moved her face closer and nibbled my ear. “Don’t be like that. You’ve been down lately and getting out of the house will be good for you.” She released me and reached behind her back. I heard an unlatching noise, and I felt her boobs jiggle a lot. She took her large blue bra, rested it on my head. “Just some incentive so you pay attention. “Okay listen. The Protectorate want-“

“What?”

“Oh, sorry, the ‘alien empire’ wants to turn this planet into a premier tourist destination, with you guys as the main attraction.”

I tried to get up and exclaim how I was right, but Mira held me down. “Let me finish. You don’t have to be a prostitute or anything! Just be eye candy! The brother of a friend of mine is in charge of hiring for a new hotel opening up by the port. All you gotta do is be a bellhop!”

“I-“ She open hand slapped my nuts with an audible slap. “AH!” I tried to clench my knees together, but the boys were in a very delicate spot and I just made it hurt worse.

“I’m not done. You just pick up packages, put them on the dolly, bring them to the room, then unload them, you don’t have to talk to anyone. Besides…” She gently brought over her hand and caressed my wounded testes. “I know how good you are at handling ~large packages~.”

As she was massaging my nuts, it took a second to register what she said, and a second longer to consider it. “…Alright. I’ll give it an honest try.”

“Awww! You!” She pulled me on to my side and turned me around, mashing my face into her tits. “This means a lot! You start tomorrow at eight. Your uniform is all prepared and hanging up.”

“It doesn’t look stupid, does it?”

“Nahhh! Your cute little butt will look fantastic! It hugs in all the right places!”

I thought about my fate for a moment, and, honestly, I liked the idea of working again. So many boys had been put out of work and there just wasn’t enough jobs for everyone. I was really glad Mira arranged this for me.

“So. How’s your job?”

“It’s great! Next week we’re gonna start hollowing out this mountain for an amusement park!”

“Oh my god that fantaaaaastic! What a great idea!”

“Haa!” She pulled me closer. “I like when you lie.”

I felt a bit of pride from that.

Anyway, then we had sex. For reasons I’ll get in to much later, I don’t want to talk about that. All I’ll say is that Mira stood at the end of the bed and bent over.

The next day, she woke me up at 7:00. Considering that I’ve been waking up around noon for the past several months, it was really hard to wake up. Thankfully, Mira took my sleepy, half comatose body into the shower and washed me up. We were in her bathroom. The walls were painted yellow and it was a tiled floor. There was a bit of fog on the mirror.

At that point, I woke up somewhat and got dressed in my uniform.

Long black pants, black dress shoes, black socks, fitted red vest and long black sleeve shirt underneath. There’s also a red cap and a red tie.

“I feel like an idiot.”

Mira circles around me, when standing straight up, the top of my head is just under her shoulders. “Well you shouldn’t! You look adorable! Heh, I might have to rent a room just to have you take care of me!”

“You’d only see me at the beginning though, when I’m bringing-AIH!”

Mira, who circled behind me, slapped my ass, which made me jump.

“That’s alright, as long as I walk behind you, nehheheh!” I looked back at her, she looked pretty out of it, and was drooling somewhat.

She slid a hand down from under my arm to my hip. I had the barest amount of boyish curve as my chest and shoulders were just barely broader than my waist, and my hips were slightly wider than my waist as well. Despite not having a job, I still worked out all the time! I didn’t want to get fat or pudgy after all! I mean, it’s not like I’ll gain muscle mass or even get toned, but I have a line of definition that runs down the center of my stomach that I’m pretty proud of.

“Now.” Mira said. “Make sure you resist the wiles of every alien whore that can’t handle how cute you are! Tease them all the time, kiss them if you want, but you belong to me. Okay?”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah, sure, like I’m so desperate to have sex with an alien.”

Mira put me in position of the bathroom mirror and, as she stood behind me, started combing my hair. “You don’t know man! I hear they’re all weird and different! One species of alien might be super hot and good at seduction! I got a chastity belt if you start to worry about being unfaithful. Don’t worry, I’ll keep the key safe with me!”

“Why do you have a chastity belt?”

“Hmm?”

“You just have a chastity belt on hand?”

“In your size, yes. It also serves as a cup, cause you had that interview in retail and I didn’t want some irate customer taking their frustrations out on your manhood.”

“Why did your mind immediately go to that?”

“I take your testicle health very seriously.” She dropped the comb on the counter and pulled me closer. The back of my head hit her boobs, which were only contained by her thin pajamas, and she shot her hands down to my crotch, cupping my balls protectively. “This is the most important part for a man! If you lose this then you (and I) are screwed!”

“Then why do you hit me there so much?”

Without a word, she slapped me in an upward motion, sliding her fingers up my thigh and perfectly catching both nuts. Then, she secured her arms around me, holding my crotch, securing my upright posture and preventing me from bending over. It also knocked the wind out of me.

“Cause I know you better than you know you! It’s not like I’ll do something stupid and break you or anything!”

“Would yoOU!” My voice cracked and, being in a fair amount of discomfort, shoved myself away from her and adjusted myself. It wasn’t ‘pain’, per say, but it was uncomfortable and I couldn’t walk right.

I cleared my throat and started backing my way to the door. “Listen here! I will not be bullied or teased any further!” I noticed she was trying real hard not to smile. “After my job was made redundant, you may have let me stay at your house, and you may have fed me, and you may have been the one to get me this job,” I stalwartly pointed at her, “but I won’t be stuck in this job forever! I may be a lowly bellhop now, but I’ll continue to climb the corporate ladder! I can get tips, right?! Well I’ll get so fucking good at customer service that I’ll make a hundred times more money than you! I won’t be in your debt forever!”

I stared at her with a confident look, but she had to look away and cover her mouth.

“H-how long until you need to be at work?”

“About an hour, why?”

“How long does it take to get there?”

“…45, I think.”

She stomped her foot and walked past me. “Damn. I need more than that. Let’s go.”

I followed behind her with my head down. “Thank you…”

We walked through the living room and out the door. Mira lived in a district especially for construction workers and infrastructure people. Imagine a very large island with a system of monorails that have been built up over many, many decades. It takes maybe half an hour to get anywhere on this island.

Considering how much money and materials the empire is pouring into our infrastructure to make us the best prostitute planet possible, experienced constructors like Mira got really rich really fast. Her house used to be not that big or special, but every builder in this town could afford an upgrade.

The town was set between two mountain ranges, with several layers on each side and 18 rail lines for quick transit to everywhere on the island. The main line went through the valley, and it split off to a station on each layer. The lines were blue, not sure why, and the trains hung under them.

All the buildings were white and every lawn was a beautiful shade of green. There were no roads cause the town wasn’t big enough to warrant cars, but the walk ways were pretty wide. Mira’s house was three stories.

So Mira was still in her button up pajamas and walked me to the train station. It hung a little over the ledge, and the building directly under it was a giant battery.

We walked up the steps and sat down at one of the many benches. The trains ran at precise times, so it would show up in a few minutes. The station was warm. I later learned that our planet was a lot more temperate than most others, they said our planet was in a permanent summer, but not too hot to be unbearable.

As we waited, my eye lids were getting pretty heavy, cause I was used to sleeping a lot longer, and my stomach growled.

“Huh, we forgot to grab lunch.” I said, looking over at a vending machine. “Hey, lend me some money.”

“Can’t.” She unbuttoned her pajama top, showing me her large, firm tits. I know I’m a lot smaller than her, but each one was bigger than my head! “Didn’t bring my wallet.” Now, the surprise of that really caught me off guard, but I successfully brought my hands over, grabbed the two sides of the fabric and covered her.

“Are you an idiot?!” I whispered, loudly.

She continued unhindered. “Besides, won’t work anymore. Got rid of all currency a couple weeks ago, everything’s done digitally. And they’re called ‘credits’.”

As I button her up and look around to make sure nobody saw, which, luckily, there wasn’t really anybody present. I rolled my eyes with the force of a thousand train collisions. “That’s a stupid name.”

After she’s covered, I got up, subtly readjusted my half-boner, went over to the vending machine, opened the door, and I took out a snack. I think it was some nut bar. When we got back home I sent the payment to the train station.

Hmm? What’s that? How are people allowed to just take food and why don’t they just steal everything and never pay? Well that may be the case in your garbage, untrustworthy, thieving alien words, but nobody on Tolarnce (our world) has such low self respect that they would resort to stealing!

So I opened up the bag of mini muffins and started chowing down, I moved the bag closer to Mira and she took one.

The train came up, so we went over, and this is the reason why Mira needed to come with me. I wasn’t a construction worker, so I didn’t belong in this town, so I technically wasn’t allowed to get in or out of the trains in this town.

Once work is done, she’ll need to come get me.

So we walked over to the train with the few other people in the station, and she swiped us in. The train was pretty packed so we had to squeeze our way in (Mira had to push her way in and I followed behind her). After that… Everything was just… So great.

I was pressed against the wall, right next to the door, and Mira’s fat ass was pressing into my lower stomach and smushing me against the cold metal wall.

It’s just so plump and soft! And she wasn’t wearing any panties so it’s just a thin layer of fabric! Oh, also her back is right against my face, and her feet are between mine. She’s mostly standing straight up, it’s just that her nice toned butt was so big that it pinned me to the wall.

There was a good mixture of boys and women in the cab and, since we boys are so short and cute, regularly standing at boob height, ‘sexual assault’ was very common. Pulling a boy close and mashing him against your boobs, sitting in one if the seats and forcing a boy to sit between your legs to make room for more people, not knowing where your hand is and accidentally rubbing against a woman, it’s a free for all in these trains.

It was basically the only reason they never added more cabs.

The train got moving before long, and the engine had a sort of low roar that protected your conversation.

“Mira!” I said in a whisper only loud enough for her to hear. “Move! You’re killing me!”

She turned her head. “Where you expect me to move too?! I don’t want anyone but you touching me so I need to give us a little space!”

I somehow pushed my head over and saw past her thin waist, there was at least 3 inches between her and the next person! Thats a lot of room!

“Fine!” I put my hands against the cold metal wall of the train and held them there for a few seconds. Next, I brought my arms around and shot them under her pajamas! With my cold hands I rubbed her stomach, and slowly made my way up to her unprotected boobs!

Her whole body quaked at the first touch, and I could tell she wasn’t enjoying it. Only a few inches above her navel, she turned around, placed an arm on the wall beside my head, and looked down at me. She was somewhat further away, so the tip of my nose was barley brushing against her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Mira asked, calmly readjusting her shirt.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer and mashing her tits in my face. “If we’re gonna be this close, I prefer this side.” I looked up at her. “That way I can see your beautiful face!”

I gave my warmest smile, which made her eyes dilate and her body go stiff.

Mira rubbed her thighs together desperately. “Oh come on! If you go and say something like that… How am I supposed to respond?”

My eyes began to convey confidence. “You don’t have to say anything.” I slid my arms down from her waist and gently caressed her hips. “In fact, it would be better if you didn’t make any noises.”

I rubbed my hands together to get them warmer, then slid them down the front of Mira’s pajamas. I was very careful when I pulled her pants down, as I didn’t want anything to be exposed to the people behind her. I smoothly rubbed my hand down her front and subtly pushed apart her thighs, just enough to put my hands between them. Her knees were shaking, and I began to massage her left thigh, kneading and relaxing her firm muscles.

She let out a tiny moan, and brought her right hand up to cover her mouth.

“Remember,” I said, slyly, only loud enough for her to hear. “Don’t make a sound if you don’t want anyone to- EEK!!”

That, made a few people look over, and what they saw was a woman in pajamas, bending over slightly, shoving her tits into a boy’s face, pinning his right arm against the wall above his head, with her other hand holding his nuts in a death grip. But the reason I yelped wasn’t because of the grip, it was because she gave a pretty hefty slap. The reason she pinned my hand to the wall was to keep me from collapsing.

There wasn’t anything special about this, people probably thought I was some molester and she was putting me in my place.

She gave my nuts a few squeezes to get my attention, then looked down at me with a sinister look, the edges of her mouth curled up in cruel smile.

“Alright, you had your fun. I hope you didn’t think I’d let you have control the entire time.” She released my balls and I breathed a sigh of relief. She kept my arm pinned, then slowly unbuttoned her top from the bottom up, stopping just below her nips were revealed.

Construction work did wonders for her body. Her boobs were high and firm without a bra, and she had a faint set of abs.

Following this, she stood more upright, and put her feet between mine, spreading my legs just enough so that I’d have to really extend my neck to reach her tits.

She rotated her top so only her right breast was exposed, then reached down and gave my left testicle a flick. My entire body jumped, and she swiftly brought that hand up under my chin, making me look her in the eyes.

“Aww, you look so cute and pathetic! You really can’t expect me to be gentle when you show off a face like that.”

I gulped.

“But I’m not going to hurt you so bad that you can’t walk on your first day. Also, your pants are black, so we don’t want to stain them white, if you know what I mean.”

“Actually there won’t be a huge white stain as you’re probably think-Mmh!” She put a hand over my mouth and quickly brought her knee to my crotch, but only as a threat.

“Don’t ruin this. What I’m getting at is you can’t have sex right now, but I can still get off. So, basically, the better you do, the better I’ll do to you when you get home from work. Understand?”

I nodded.

“Good!” She gave a pleasant smile.

So, basically, she lied.

At no point did I really have to do anything. She brought my hand down and started humping the back of my wrist, and then she moved my head over to her exposed titty (roughly, by the way. She extended my neck and it kind of hurt), prompting me to lick her all over.

I got kind of annoyed by the fact that she was basically using me as a meat puppet, so I took charge of the situation! I quickly turned my hand and shot it down the front of her pants! And, I started sucking her nipple as best I could, she moaned a little.

I slowly started teasing her pussy, which was now fairly wet, but then she slapped me in the nuts again.

“AUGH! What?! Why!?” I whispered, loudly.

“Over the clothes. I’m not interested in any actual contact.”

“Th-that makes no sense!”

“It doesn’t have too. I’m the one in charge.”

I sighed audibly, my breath hitting her breast, and we continued as she wanted.

Her pace changed rapidly during the whole process. She’d slowly build up more speed by humping my arm, and then, suddenly, she’d stop. I guess she didn’t want to leave a puddle on such a crowded train.

This continued on for quite a while and, honestly, I lost my boner before long. My heart just wasn’t into it, I wasn’t doing anything. I didn’t care.

Mira was enjoying it though, so that was nice.

THEN BAM!

The ball of some ladies foot swung up between Mira and mine’s leg and smashed me right in the testicles! It hurt like crap and I bit down, hard, on Mira, causing her to cry out.

I fell to the ground, cradling my nuts, as Mira turned around, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. She figured out real quick that someone kicked me down there.

“Oh my gosh!” A tall, red haired woman said to me. “I’m sorry-!” ‘I thought she was molesting you and I meant to hit her!’ was what I later learned she meant to say. She didn’t get to say that though, cause Mira IMMEDIETLY reeled back and decked her in the face!

With how crowded the train was, she was knocked in to other people and they kept her from falling. She got a bloody nose and was kind of out of it, but that was it.

Mira immediately went back to me, as I was on the ground, my knee’s to my chest and my hands cradling my jewels from the outside of my pants.

“Hey! Hey are you all right!? How do you feel!? Are you dead!”

“N-no I’m not! Dead!” I squeaked.

Mira peeled my hands away, undid my belt, slid down my zipper and, right in front of everyone, pulled everything out to make sure they were undamaged.

Everyone stared, a couple women drooled.

“Woah!”

“What’s with that dick?”

“How does such a cute boy get something like that?”

“What a lucky woman she is!”

“Who cares about the cock? If he were my husband and dared having nuts that delicious looking, he’d get pretty used to that position!”

“Damn, you’re right! Look at those things!”

“You think it’s hard for him to sit down!”

“It’s gotta be!”

“Oooh, I bet they’d feel so nice when full of cum!”

“Pfft, like I could handle denying him for long enough to fill those things. Look at that face! How can you say no to someone so adorable!!”

And then there was the voice of another boy. “I… had no idea they could even get that big…”

His girlfriend slowly caressed his nuts. “Ohh, don’t worry sweetie.” She started baby talking him. “Yours are perfect just the way they are! Yours are just so easy to mock and bully you with!”

Then another woman laughed and sack tapped that boy, but his girlfriend freaked out and started a brawl in this tight, enclosed space. Someone recorded the fight and uploaded it to the internet… And most people stole that video and only reuploaded the parts where you could see my… Privates…

A lot of people saw that and commented on it. I always knew I was a bit bigger than most, but I had no idea it was to such a degree.

Anyway, someone got me an ice pack and Mira put it on my sack. I helped a bit. Also yes, these kinds of injuries are very common, so all trains have ice packs on hand. They even come in the shape of groin cups so you can cover the entire area.

When we finally approached the city, Mira hoisted me up on her back in a piggy back ride. The ice pack was caught between her back and my genitals, so it stayed in place. It must have been pretty cold for her, but she suffered along for my sake.

“Hey, look.”

She drew my attention outside. The train crested over the mountain and we were making our decent down into the city below. It was a beautiful thing, a dozens of skyscrapers, perfectly constructed overpasses and layered roads, rows upon rows of wind turbines on the mountain, we prioritize ascetics first and foremost! The colors perfectly blended with the greenery of the mountain forest and the deep blue of the ocean! None of the buildings could be described as ‘a big rectangle’, there was always something going on, but it wasn’t a seizure of shapes either! There was a rhythm to it all!

Then, right on the beach, there was a giant fucking scab of metal with a hundred industrial strength cranes. That was the spaceport the aliens made us build. The sky is polluted with the sites and sounds of ships coming and going, and all their control towers were just giant metal blocks! It sucked!

I kind of liked the customs houses though. They were large glass domes that simulated the preferred climates of aliens. They looked pretty, and they were mostly on the city facing side of the port, obstructing that gross abomination of architectural design.

“Bah. You did a great job, with designs you guys were given, but the whole concept is just awful and ugly.”

“…Actually, we had a large hand in designing it. They wanted it to be a monument for the unity of the planet Tolarnce and the Protectorate.”

“Uh… A-anyway, what does it look like at night? T-too much light pollution or what?”

Mira readjusted her hands, moving them a little up my thighs. “Oh! That’s the best part! You gotta see it at night! You have to see ships taking off at night! When I come over to pick you up, we gotta see the city! Heh, the girls and I had a lot of fun here once our shifts were over!”

“Yeah.” I said, staring out the window. “After work.”

“Oh don’t be nervous, you’ll do fine!”

The train eventually stopped and we got out. Mira carried me a little less than a mile to the hotel. The city was clean, the air was warm, the noise from the space port wasn’t that bad, and there were a lot of people walking around but it wasn’t too crowded. The cars were silent, by the way. They were all electric and had these crap looking solar panels on the rooves. I’d never seen them before, but Mira giving me a ride gave me that extra height that I never had before.

It didn’t take long to get to the hotel. The building was on a raised section and we had to walk up a bunch of stairs to reach the front door.

A lot of people walked by, but so few actually came up.

Mira turned her head back to look at me. “Alrighty then! You ready?”

“I guess. Just smile, do my job, and keep my mouth shut.”

“Exactly! Customer service is easy.” She knelt down and let me off. I felt… an odd breeze, but I was focused on her words. “Make sure you compliment your customers too, even if you need to lie.”

Mira stood up and turned around, looking down at me. “For example, I bet you’ve never had to use the excuse ‘well, it’s just cold is all!’ when talking to a woman.”

I raised my eyebrows as I wasn’t sure what that meant. There was some commotion off to my left, away from the building, so I looked over. A bunch of women, and a few boys, were staring at me, pointing subtly, and a few were snickering.

I was really confused, then I looked down.

When Mira let me down, she used a slight of hand trick to take the ice pack off of me. Everything was so numb from the cold at that point, I didn’t even notice. My pants weren’t down by my ankles. Back at the train, she did the button on my pants, but didn’t zip me up, so everything was just hanging out, open to the world, outside of the fly.

My face went beet red and I shot my hands down to cover myself, but… My hands aren’t that big and… Everything else is, I can’t cover it all.

The women started busting out laughing at that, so did Mira, and I sprinted into the hotel.

From there, I put ‘myself’ away, and went on to my job.

Mira went on to those women and bragged about how I was her’s.


End file.
